In the field of oil exploration, it is known to use core barrel assembly to receive a sampled core. In some cases, the core barrel assembly will include an internal inner tube to facilitate extracting a core from a formation for testing. It is important to maintain the extracted core in substantially the same condition as it was in the formation. Various techniques have been used to preserve the integrity of the core. In one technique, the core is coated with a gel that is extruded onto the external surface of the core during the coring operation. However, while the gel protects the core, it is often difficult to remove it from the core for testing. In addition to maintaining the integrity of the core, it is important that the core does not jam in the core barrel assembly.